


Assailable

by sglottalk



Series: Crown Prince Rulf [13]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Drabble, Gen, Grey-A, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglottalk/pseuds/sglottalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown Prince Rulf finds his wife in tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assailable

Rulf found his wife, Serena, with tears on her face.

"Got something to say?" he asked.

"I was just thinking, would I be an aromantic asexual if I hadn't been..."

Rulf knew that what she was not saying out loud was 'raped'. "Maybe if nobody had kidnapped and tried to kill me when I was eleven, I wouldn't be an aromantic greysexual. Or maybe this is how I was born. I don't give a damn what caused it. So what if I don't fall in love or like sex?"

"Thank you, Rulf. I need to hear that." The tears stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, of course, is a reference to [the Unassailable Asexual](http://queenieofaces.tumblr.com/post/96381155003/august-2014-carnival-of-aces-round-up).


End file.
